The 'real' Grangers
by Ethan Demas
Summary: They were both dentist? They both loved to travel and yet we know so little about them. Does Hermione even truly know her parents?


**This is a bit of a what if situation... where there is far more to the world than what J.K Rowling had mentioned before. Let's take a look at somthing I dreamt shall we?**

Everybody has secrets, some of people just have darker secrets then others have, and sometimes, those secrets can break a family up. The Grangers where a happy family of three, two dentists and their daughter and all seemed to be perfect to the world. You see family vacation pictures littering the living room, each picture featured them with brilliant smiles on their faces.

The two dentists were attractive and young, not at all seeming to be the parents of an eleven year old girl. The mother was the picture of what magazines described as attractive. Long brunette hair flowing down her back, her lightly toned body with all the right curves, not even mentioning her golden tan. Her husband on the other hand was the goals young boys aspire to look like, broad shoulders, slender waist and muscular. However, the couple thought their daughter was the most beautiful girl in the world.

The family trips usually included various extreme sports, exploring and learning their daughter how to use weapons or defend herself. Hermione Jean Granger loved her parents and thought they were the most awesome parents in the world, so if they told her she was one of the most fun people in the world, she had to be. Yet she the other kids hated her, and she did nothing wrong except be a little bit better than they are.

To be honest, Hermione knew she was different than other kids her age, but she didn't know how to describe it completely. Well, she was smart for one thing she knew, having the ability to completely recall a memory in perfect clarity as well as being able to perfectly copy other people after seeing them doing something once. Though sometimes she wasn't strong enough to do the things, she still knew how to do them.

She had also read every book in her house and half way thru the science section at the public library, learning about things she never knew existed. Both her parents had graduated school at young ages, her mother at 14 and her father at 15 and starting university at 16. According to her mother they had met there a university and started dating when they turned 17 after her mothers birthday and lived together after they graduated from university.

At the age of 20, Alice Nightingale gave birth to her and Daniel Grangers daughter and four years later, the two had a wedding on the beach with their daughter as the ring bearer. Hermione remembered the day clearly, it had been one of the best days of her young life. It was the day her family became complete, with both her parents having the same surname. Now, everything was different, she didn't recognize her own parents anymore.

^ 1 hour Earlier ^

Walking in the airport with her mother, after their vacation in Japan, they had snuck off to buy her father a birthday present. The correct term would be pay, seeing as they had ordered it before they left for their vacation. The two women giggled as they found the shop, they were looking for and slipped inside. They quickly got the gift, inspecting it, which meant eat the first chocolate bar and saving the other one as the present...

Then the chaos erupted when a terrorist group attacked the airport, forcing everybody at the airport to flee. Hermione felt herself being pulled behind some clothes in a clothing store by her mother, her father next to them. The look her parents shared didn't go unnoticed by her, but it didn't exactly prepare her for what came next.

Her father pulled out two guns from his suitcase, handing them to her mother before taking out another two for himself. Almost as if it was an after thought her father tossed her mother a leg strap filled with knives, causing her mother to smirk and confusing Hermione. How did those things get thru airport security? She was sure those bags had been checked multiple times before they were allowed to pass, not to mention the checks that happened in the other countries they passed thru.

"Hermione, stay here my love, your mother and I will be right back."

In a flash, nearly to fast for her to see, her father was on the closest man taking him out silently, as her mother disappeared around the corner. Hermione didn't know if she should stay or follow, but her curiosity eventually got the better of her and she followed her parents. It shattered her world when she saw her mother slit a mans throat and use that same knife to kill another by stabbing him in the spine ending his life.

Hermione couldn't look anymore as her parents went about hunting and killing the terrorists, but vaguely she wondered how it was possible they could be so cold and calculated, when they seemed so warm and kind. How could her loving parents suddenly become these professional killers? Strangely enough, it seemed to make sense that both of them were dentists that were more at home than at their work. The sudden conferences and their trips around the world where her parents would suddenly disappear for about 3 hours sometimes longer.

With tears in her eyes, she ran outside the store right into one of the men holding a group hostage. Without even thinking what she was doing, she flipped the man over her leg and kicked his gun away, before she ran outside. She faintly heard the man shout at her, but he was cut of mid sentence with her mother calling her.

^Present^

"Hermione, please we can explain..." her father said as he walked towards her.

"Explain what dad? Can I even call you that anymore? Are you even who you say you are?" she asked softly, tears streaming down her face.

"We are sorry honey, we didn't want you to get involved in our lives. Its dangerous, we only wanted to protect you." Her mother tried to comfort her.

"Protect me from what exactly mom? The two of you?"

"From our work... Hermione, we..." her father sighed. "... we were orphans sold to some government agency."

"What?!" Hermione asked shocked.

"Its true, we were orphans sold by the orphanage in order to help pay their bills. What they didn't know was, that the Agency they sold us to was not run by the government, but rather something completely separate called The Crypt of Knowledge. You see the Crypt needed babies rather than adults to use a potion called Yggdrasil on, seeing as a baby still grows.

"The potion is unique in the way it forces the body to create denser tissue, thus increasing bone and muscle strength and durability. Going along with that, it also increased the brains density and inadvertently brain capacity which made those receiving the potion smarter. That's one side-effect of the potion, the other is basic immunity against most poisons due to an increased metabolism and a higher regeneration factor.

"The problem with using adults for the potion is, that it could kill them or the potion would do nothing, but with babies it does just what it is supposed to do without any unwanted side-effects. The Crypt took in 25 orphans in total and had them raised by their agents as their own children while still training them to become future agents." Her father explained to her.

It took Hermione a moment to process all that information. So a cult had adopted her parents, fed them a potion to give them super human abilities then gave them families to raise and train them. After all that, they were then recruited again to become agents for the cult. So what exactly were the lies in their stories, and what were not?

Looking up she asked bluntly. "What have you lied about to me?"

"Just our jobs and well family, but everything else is true." Her mother said.

"Well, that and the fact that I'm bisexual and your mother likes doing kinky things with that." Her father said.

"Euw Dad! I did not need to know that!" Hermione whined.

"Oh, and we know about the war against Voldemort." Her mom supplied shocking her.

"How?"

"Like we mentioned, they used a potion on us. If you really think about it, that means we have witches and wizards in the agency, well they prefer being called Mages." Her mom answered. "And we were about to deal with Voldemort when Harry accidently deflected his magic and killed him."

"This is a bit much to take in, uhm... do you mind if I have a few days to myself?" she asked her parents.

"We don't mind, you could go stay at your friends place."

"Thanks... " she said as she walked out, whispering a soft the last part. "...mom."

 **HOPEFULLY that wasn't toooo bad.**


End file.
